A Blood Spattered Life
by Dragoneh
Summary: A murderer is picking off Ghostclan cats one by one, soon the killer's crimes worsen, to cannibalism and torture. Will Ghostclan be able to escape this evil being or will they all die?
1. The Cat List

**GHOSTCLAN**

**

* * *

**

**Leader**: DustStar- Dusty brown tom

**Deputy**: FoxClaws- A fire red tom

**Medicine Cat**: Amberwisker- a light-brown she-cat with white paws

**Warriors**

Bonetail- a skinny white tom with a lot of power

Pebbleheart- A orange and black dappled she-cat

Flowerstorm- a yellow she-cat

Riverflower- blue grey she-cat

Thunderwing- Dark brown tabby tom with light green eyes

Hawkeyes- A grey she-cat with a cream colored belly, and green eyes

**Apprentices**

Berrypaw- A ginger she-cat with deep blue eyes

Deerpaw- A brown tom with white specks

Shadepaw- A grey tom with white paws

Nightpaw- A she-cat with long black fur and green eyes

**Queens**

Whitetail- A white coated she-cat

**Elders**

Lostheart- a tortoiseshell tom with one eye

Coldstorm- A grey and white tom

**Kits**

Whitekit- small white male kit


	2. The Start of Death

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS

A red spattered limp body lay thrown over a limb in a tree. "Crea-m-Pelt?" the small white kit of Ghostclan stammered seeing the warrior's face filled with horror gazing down on him. The dead warrior towered down from the trees, the limp and broken body landed in front of the helpless kit he let out scream of terror. Two warriors on patrol nearby, Bonetail and Flowerstorm were their names. "Did you hear that?" The yellow she-cat Flowerstorm meowed, "It sounded like Whitekit," Bonetail nodded and the two warriors sped through the ferns and plants, dodging the trees and leaping over the logs with expertise, they soon saw Whitekit and decapitated body of Creampelt, Flowerstorm picked up the kit and rushed back to camp. The kit was shrieking and thrashing in Flowerstorm's jaws. Bonetail scented the area and found no trace of what had happened; she grabbed the bloodstained body by the scruff roughly and dragged it to camp. When Bonetail got to camp the leader was rushing out of his den and to the highrock, "All cats old enough to hunt for themselves please gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." He yowled loudly, his bold voice ringing through the trees. Duststar stood on the highrock with a look of horror on his face, "One of our clan mates, Creampelt, has been killed, our own kit Whitekit found her dead body thrown in a tree." Whitekit's mother, Whitetail had her small kit wrapped in her white pelt, her eyes wide in fear, holding him tight. Whitetail was worried for her kit what if this messed up his small mind. "We do not know what did this t our beloved friend Creampelt but when we do find out we WILL get our revenge. I will send out a patrol to check the borders, Flowerstorm, Hawkeyes, Thunderwing, and Riverflower will go. Flowerstorm lead the patrol. We will bury Creampelt at sundown." Duststar leapt off the highrock landing delicately on his front paws, and heading back to his den, with a grim expression on his face.

Flowerstorm walked out of the thorn entrance of the camp with her fellow warriors Riverflower, Thunderwing, and Hawkeyes following close behind. "We will split up; Hawkeyes and Thunderwing check the border with Nightclan. Riverflower and I will check the Ashclan border; meet up here at the great oak." Hawkeyes and Thunderwing went to the west were the Nightclan border was. They padded through the undergrowth, their minds both on one thing the murder. Their minds were making them paranoid with fear. SNAP! A twig broke and the spun their heads around to see a fox, Hawkeyes let out a hiss and the beast fled into the shadows. "Thunderwing, you are really pale, are you ok" Hawkeyes asked with unease. Thunderwing meowed, "You don't sound so great yourself. Let's just take a quick look at the border and get out." Hawkeyes nodded briskly and turned her head foreword. The full moon was shining on the shadowy forest with a soft white light, the forest was eerie and frightening, the eyes of small animals were able to be seen though the underbrush. They looked at the twoleg path that was the Nightclan and Ghostclan border. There was no sent of any Nightclan cats in Ghostclan territory."Hawkeyes, let's get out of here!" Thunderwing meowed. Thunderwing and Hawkeyes fled to the oak. They sat under it and sighed in relief, trying to get air in their lungs. Hawkeyes took a deep breath. Thunderwing and Hawkeyes sat under the towering oak. There was a small cracking noise and a large crimson red circle shaped thing hit the dust around the oak. Hawkeyes and Thunderwing shrieked in sheer terror as they saw the head of their beloved elder, Coldstorm. The body of Coldstorm fell seconds after the head. The body was decapitated, the legs and tail were detached and there were bite 

marks, it looked as if someone had eaten the elder! Thunderwing yowled, "COLDSTORM!" and Hawkeyes was too shocked to even scream. Riverflower and Flowerstorm came bolting in with frightened looks on their faces. "Are you okay?" Flowerstorm asked urgently, and then screeched at the look of the elder's head dripping a scarlet pool around it.


	3. Fear

Riverflower saw the body and stared in terror, she slowly took a step back and tenced her musles. Hawkeyes was paralyzed with fear along with Thunderwing. Flowerstorm swallowed hard and grabbed the body by the spine were the final blow was landed, pulling the crimson stained pelt through the dust. Hawkeyes slowly arose and bit her tounge. Thunderwing rose soon after and meowed, "What is going on here." slowly shakeing his head. Riverflower grabbed the elders sevvered head and wined at the sour taste of blood entered her mouth. Thunderwing was tribbleing and leaning on Hawkeyes.

Soon they entered camp, carrying the severed body, Whitetail gasped and stared wide eyed. The others soon turned their heads and tremmbled. Whitetail hissed at her kit, "Go back to the nursery." Whitekit meowed, "Wh-" but was cut off with a sharp hiss from Whitetail,"NOW" the kit reluctantly turned and walked back to the nursery. Duststar emerged from his den and looked with a grim expression and meowed, "Another one i see." Riverflower nodded. "We shall bury the elder idmidiately beside Creampelt, BoneTail and Riverflower please go bury him." he turned tail and walked back to his den.

Amberwisker walked up to Thunderwing and Hawkeyes who were hyperventilateing and nugged some poppyseeds and lavender over, "Inhale the lavender and eat the seeds." she instructed leaveing the warriors near the entrance.


End file.
